undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Undertale Fragments: Helvetica
|date = November 19, 2017 |website = DeviantArt |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = |medium = Written Story |creator = PineappleTurkey and mryoshiyoshi}} Undertale Fragments: Helvetica is an AU created by PineappleTurkey and mryoshiyoshi. The AU is about an empire called the Skeleton League in an different region of the Underground, known as Osezria. Osezria is led by a skeleton named Helvetica. It also shows Gaster's past and a timeline, where Helvetica and the Skeleton League takes over the Underground. In this timeline Frisk falls into the Underground after the Skeleton League take over. Characters * Courier * Helvetica * Frisk * Toriel * Asriel * Papyrus * Sans * Gaster * Undyne * Alphys * Consilium * Asgore Undertale Characters * Frisk * Flowey * Toriel * Asriel * Papyrus * Sans * Gaster * Undyne * Alphys * Asgore * Grillby * Napstablook * Monster Kid * Gerson * Muffet * Mettaton * Chara Added Characters Courier Courier is the main protagonist of Undertale Fragments: Helvetica. He is a short skeleton monster with a blue school vest, light blue t-shirt, brown shorts and a grey messenger bag. The weapon he uses is a silver letter opener knife. His attacks consist of words on newspapers that come out of them and float everywhere, if you touch them you take damage. Courier's personality varies depending on what path he takes. In the True Pacifist run he is very kind-hearted, determined and is hopeful for his friends. In the Genocide run, he is hellbent on killing every last living being to become powerful and kill Helvetica. Helvetica Helvetica is the younger brother of Gaster, the older brother of Lato and the king of the Skeleton League. He later becomes the king of all monsters. Helvetica is a tall skeleton monster with two scars underneath his eyes. He wears a suit of armor with the Skeleton League symbol on it, mini-shields on both his arms and a red cape with spiked shoulder-pads. The weapon he uses is a big triangular-like sword with a reflector shield in the middle and a clawed tip that shoots out lasers much like a Gaster Blaster would. Helvetica is very strict towards other monsters, including the monsters in the Skeleton League. He was not always like this, as a child Helvetica was a very kind and passionate monster. When his parents were killed he begun to have the strict personality he has. However, Helvetica is very nice towards humans especially children (there are some exceptions). He was never in the war between humans and monsters. He used to live in the land of Osezria but he now needs to find a new area to rebuild. Consilium Consilium is a counselor and as such he is a nice person who gives people life advice. He has mainly become Asgore's counselor and is great friends with Gaster. Consilium is a tall green bird monster that wears a yellow Delta Rune t-shirt, light brown shorts and a single eyeglass on his left eye. The Delta Rune on his t-shirt is actually part of his body. When he agreed to have an allegiance with Asgore he forged a Delta Rune shape out of titanium and implanted it on his body, this gave him more physical strength and defense around his body. Consilium lives in the Floating City region of the underground. * Lucida Lucida is the wife of Helvetica and the queen of the Skeleton League. * Lato Lato is the younger brother of Helvetica and Gaster, he is the leader of the elite commanders of the Skeleton League. * Times "New Roman" * Gill * Stencil * Rosewood * Fangore Fangore is the little brother of Asgore and is responsible for creating the demonic creatures that infest Osezria. He is the one who began the war between humans and monsters and is the one responsible for creating Flowey out of Asriel's dust and demonic spells when Asriel died, merely using him as a puppet. He is the one who thought of the "Kill or Be Killed" philosophy. * Arial * Calibri * Cambria * Tahoma * Geneva * Verdana * Roboto * Avenir * Impact * Garamond * Castellar * Chiller * Zapfino Zapfino is the leader of Heridoor and one of Helvetica's most hated monsters. His goal is to kill Helvetica and destroy Osezria once and for all. * Curlz * Jokerman * Mistral * Pristina * Hobo Locations Undertale Locations * Ruins * Snowdin Forest * Snowdin Town * Waterfall * Hotland * New Home Added Locations * Osezria In the Underground, the homeland of Helvetica and the Skeleton League now destroyed by the demonic creatures. Helvetica and the Skeleton League has left Osezria to find a new area to rebuild their empire. * Floating City Brought to Asgore's empire by natural force, the Floating City is the homeland of Consilium and many other monsters. It is accessible by a bridge that was built between Snowdin and Floating City or Waterfall and Floating City. * Heridoor Miscellaneous * Originally you could go to Hotland from Waterfall but now there is a wall separating the two regions and you can now only go to Hotland by passing through Floating City. Enemies Ruins * Froggit * Whimsun * Moldsmal * Migosp * Vegetoid * Loox Snowdin * Snowdrake * Ice Cap * Chilldrake * Tom Nettles (New) * Gyftrot * Glyde * Jerry Waterfall * Aaron * Woshua * Moldbygg * Moldessa * Parsnik * Shyren Floating City * Paddy Nettles (New) * Hatchling (New) * Spring Beak (New) * Ring Beak (New) * Eye "I" (New) Hotland * Vulkin * Tsunderplane * Pyrope * Migospel CORE * Final Froggit * Whimsalot * Astigmatism * Madjick * Knight Knight New Home * Guard S-1 (New) Trivia * Gaster in this AU is more like Gaster from Glitchtale then the original game. * Arial belongs to and is created by Maxx2DXtreame. * Chiller belongs to and is created by YanderePrime. * Castellar belongs to TheEphemeralHero and is created by YanderePrime. * Garamond Belongs to and is created by laevateinnunowen. Gallery Consilium_Overworld_Sprite.png Helvetica_Overworld_Sprite.png Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Written story